supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kardashians vs. The West Family
2018 24 Hours of Le Mans, Kardashians vs. Wests, Kardashian vs. Wests, Kardashians vs. West redirects here. The Kardashians vs. The West Family will be an hour-long episode; and the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud in the 2018 season, airing on June 10, 2018, the day after Texas, and the last Sunday before the 2018 FIFA World Cup. This was the episode every other fan of the show had been waiting for. Due to the Kardashians vs. West an hour-long episode, the first round matches will be Sunday, with the second round Monday, third round Tuesday, fourth round Wednesday, quarterfinals Thursday and the semifinals and final on Friday, instead of the usual first two rounds on Sunday. All players who are participating will play all their matches at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in France. Because of the 2018 FIFA World Cup's opening match Russia vs. Saudi Arabia on June 14, the final will be held on Friday, for the best of three laps instead of the usual best of one lap. Russia vs. Saudi Arabia features the two-lowest ranked sides by FIFA that qualified for the 2018 finals; as both teams were ranked out of the top 50 in the FIFA World Rankings. Pee Saderd is the defending champion. Robert Wickens will return to the Feud for the first time since Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson; as he is not considered a rookie due to his appearance that tournament. Notable players who will make their Celebrity Family Feud draw debut this episode are Jordan Fisher, Matheus Leist, Kyle Kaiser, René Binder, Pietro Fittipaldi by protected ranking, Yuto Totsuka also by protected ranking, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Kan Kantathavorn, Beer Phromphong, Id Issarapong, Cody Nickson, Henry Zhang, Lucas Bocanegra, Eric Guiffreda, Daniel Guiffreda, Trevor Wadleigh, Chris Marchant, Joey Chestnut, Tim Janus, Cedric Ceballos and Shawn Marion. This was due to Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly's appearance on The Amazing Race 30 and Pee Saderd's participation in The Mask Singer. One of the rookies, Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified for the seedings as South Korea was announced as one of the 32 countries that qualified. 24 Hours of Le Mans participants Abomasnow will broadcast all matches; including the matches involving club members of The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B. The event is owned by IndyCar as the event merges with the tournament. This event marks the return of Mikhail Aleshin to an IndyCar event for the first time since the 2018 Sebring Open. Fernando Alonso will return to an IndyCar event for the first time since the 2017 Indianapolis 500, where he was Rookie of the Year. Car entry list There are a total of 60 cars entered for the 86th 24 Hours of Le Mans. Player entry list * Abomasnow * Altaria * Marco Andretti * Aurorus * Avalugg * Jonathan Bald * Beartic * Sébastien Bourdais * Hélio Castroneves * Cedric Ceballos (R') * Chespin * Joey Chestnut ('R) * Max Chilton * Decidueye * Philip Demers * Scott Dixon * Dragonite * Joey Fatone * Jordan Fisher (R') * Pietro Fittipaldi ('R) * Allen Ford * Daniel Guiffreda (R') * Eric Guiffreda ('R) * Heracross * James Hinchcliffe * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Tim Janus (R') * Rashad Jennings * Ed Jones * Kyle Kaiser ('R) * Kan Kantathavorn (R') * Ueli Kestenholz * Charlie Kimball * Jirayu La-ongmanee ('R) * Larvesta * Matheus Leist (R') * Litten * Marko Manieri * Cameron Mathison * Metagross Judges The judges will be announced when the main draw comes out. BATC Cup The BATC Cup is held on June 15. The qualification is IndyCar standings entering the 2018 KOHLER Grand Prix from the 2018 DXC Technology 600. Only players that had originally qualified for seedings had standings been used instead of the internal selection can participate. As long as one of Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon, Simon Pagenaud, Metagross, Ueli Kestenholz, Apolo Anton Ohno, rookie Jirayu La-ongmanee (sharing the no.30 car with Takuma Sato and Apolo Anton Ohno), Beartic, Joey Fatone, Will Power, Chespin, Mario Lopez, James Hinchcliffe, Graham Rahal, Pidgeot, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Jonathan Bald, Larvesta, Nidoking, Sébastien Bourdais or Tony Kanaan qualify, the next driver qualifies for the event. Additionally, Bourdais, Kanaan and Dixon will all drive the 24 Hours of Le Mans for Ford Chip Ganassi Racing in the Ford GT. It uses motorsport racing with a lap around the 24 Hours of Le Mans' racetrack; and also uses the first four matches of the 2018 FIFA World Cup: * vs. * vs. * vs. * vs. Seeding pots Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are: Team Kardashian - playing for Children's Hospital Los Angeles *Kris Jenner *Mary Jo Shannon *Khloé Kardashian *Kendall Jenner *Cici Bussey *Jonathan Cheban VERSUS Team West - playing for Children's Hospital Los Angeles *Kanye West *Kim Kardashian West *Kim Wallace *Jalil Peraza *Ricky Anderson The Kardashian family accidentally had six players instead of five. Usually in a ''Celebrity Family Feud, there are five players on each team. Seeds Due to the start of the 2018 FIFA World Cup, seedings were originally going to be be IndyCar standings after the 2018 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit entering the 2018 Texas Indy 600. Instead, an internal selection took place with the announcement at the 2018 Indianapolis 500 after the episode's title was revealed. It ended up with Pee Saderd being the no.1 seed and also ended up with a Pee Saderd hogging Quizizz. This is also Hélio Castroneves' first non-qualification for the Celebrity Family Feud seedings, due to the qualification being an internal selection to celebrate the start of the 2018 FIFA World Cup and his move to IMSA. Out of the 32 seeds qualified, 29 seeds qualified for the last 2017 episode, Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming and 30 of them were involved in The Mask Singer incident on September 21, 2017 (only Altaria and Jirayu La-ongmanee weren't involved). IndyCar announced right away during the announcement at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway that Pee Saderd will get the no.1 seed for this episode, and earned a bye to the second round and cannot be eliminated on Sunday. All seeds eventually earned a bye to the second round due to the six players on the Kardashian team instead of the usual five. With Kao Jirayu qualified, South Korea made it's seedings debut and marks the fourth straight season premiere at least a rookie player qualified on the first episode. It was the first time since at least 2008 that two former Mask Singer contestants qualified. This was however, the first time South Korea qualified for a Grand Slam-like tournament with representative Jirayu La-ongmanee, due to Chung Hyeon's 2018 French Open withdrawal. La-ongmanee's qualification in the episode over Henry Zhang and Cody Nickson was nominated for one of the shocking stories awards of 2018. After South Korea celebrated their shock qualification, IndyCar confirmed that La-ongmanee will serve the no.30 car of Takuma Sato from the Indy 500 until Sonoma and replace Apolo Anton Ohno. '''Pee Saderd Volcarona Josef Newgarden Scott Dixon Simon Pagenaud Metagross Ueli Kestenholz Apolo Anton Ohno Beartic Joey Fatone Will Power Chespin Mario Lopez James Hinchcliffe Graham Rahal Larry Birkhead Pidgeot Ryan Hunter-Reay Cameron Marshall Maneesh Gupta Decidueye Vaporeon Jirayu La-ongmanee Heracross Altaria Allen Ford Marko Manieri Skorupi Jonathan Bald Philip Demers Larvesta Nidoking Draw Finals Section 1 P Saderd | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Volcarona | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Qualifying Due to the Kardashians vs. West, qualifying will be held. The qualifying seeds will be announced shortly after the first race of the Detroit doubleheader had concluded, and uses standings after Detroit 1 entering Detroit 2. Seeds References ;Qualified seeds' countries *Russia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Serbia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Croatia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Ukraine in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *France in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Belgium in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Czech Republic in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Japan in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Bosnia and Herzegovina in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Poland in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Australia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Switzerland in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Spain in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Canada in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Uruguay in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Greece in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Turkey in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Slovakia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Hungary in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *India in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Azerbaijan in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Romania in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *South Korea in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Sweden in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Algeria in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Iran in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Italy in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Macedonia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *England in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Estonia in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Brazil in The Kardashians vs. The West Family *Honduras in The Kardashians vs. The West Family Special album Category:Episodes